A Different Perspective
by SHADO Commander
Summary: Remember the events of Mind Games?  Kim and Ron do. In fact, they'll never be able to forget them, however much they might wish... especially the parts you DIDN'T see. Get ready for a whole new perspective as Shego discovers something VERY unexpected! "M"
1. Mister Big Stuff

_AN: This story began as a challenge by shameslashsickness that originally focused on cross-dressing, then gender identity and that drifted to the consequences of the early KP episode MIND GAMES, were such an occurrence actually possible. Somewhere along the line, ChaosWolf tossed in a second challenge revolving around the same theme. This story attempts to cover both, but it gets rather 'nuts and bolts,' both technically and other ways you might expect. Finally, if you see a song title used, you can rest assured that the song lyrics are somehow appropriate. LEGAL at bottom. _

******XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY**

**A DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVE **

By SHADO Commander

_CHAPTER ONE –_ MISTER BIG STUFF

******XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY**

The museum was as well guarded as they always were: Pressure sensors at all the entrances, video cameras operating in every layer of the visible and invisible spectrums, even a McHenry laser grid in the main exhibit hall… none of which meant a damn to Shego, of course.

Choosing to make her own entrance rather than those the architects had provided, she came in through the back wall of the most secure exhibit area… which, ironically, shared a common wall with the gift shop whose own simple but effective sets of deadbolts, motion detectors and a two by four secured with a bicycle chain would have given her more trouble than the state of the art defenses she'd just breezed through. Not surprising, given that most security systems specialists simply couldn't imagine that someone could melt the reinforced double steel wall between the multiple layers of plasterboard without setting the building itself on fire. As it was, the resulting smoke and steam _would_ have set off the fire alarms, had Shego not already taken care of the main junction box for those during the daytime as she did her final case of the premises disguised as a feeble old woman who seemed to need to sit down and lean against things frequently. A quick zap of plasma as her 'tired patron' had leaned against the wall fried all cables running inches beneath her fingers, a trick that no one had yet seemed to realize that she was capable of, and at the same time she'd neatly fused each of the laser grid's projecting lenses into mirrors, so that they "saw" a beam that was never even being projected. There's been a time when she'd taken incredible pride in doing something so outlandish that no designer have ever even imagined it could be done, let alone done it on the fly in full public view with nobody noticing. Now she'd done it so often it wasn't even a challenge anymore.

Of course, when it came to challenges, the truth was that Shego COULD have just walked off with her target that afternoon rather than waiting for the after-hours. It wasn't as if the museum guards would have been able to stop her, but no doubt some very nice pieces of art might have been destroyed and a few innocent passerbys would be injured in the the ensuing ruckus. Mostly, though, she hadn't done it because it would have been even less of a challenge than this cakewalk was proving to be.

And that lack of challenge was really the cause of Shego's malaise as she made her way across the room towards her target, the display of priceless diamonds and its dazzling centerpiece, the ever so slightly viridian hued Green Serpent of Kali. The theft was a fait accompli, and had been since she'd first learned of the baseball sized diamond's recent loan from a the collection of a wealthy Indian industrialist. After all, no one could stop her anymore. So, just to keep things interesting, she intentionally gave herself a number of challenges on every new job. It wasn't about getting out with the diamonds anymore… that was a given. It was about trying to find something that could actually make her work for her goal.

For not the first time in the middle of a heist, her mind rolled back to the one person who had been able to stop her. What in the hell had happened to Kim? Two years later it was still a mystery, and it wasn't as if the entire villainous underground hadn't been trying to figure it out. One day she was there, stopping Duff Killigan in the morning and Shego and Drakken in the evening, and then she was just… gone. Forget about Amelia Earhart and Judge Crater, this trail was so cold that Big Daddy Brotherson had finally posted a sign in front of his place of business that read "No Kim Possible questions," and at one point Shego herself had hacked into Global Justice's records hoping to find at leas some hint but… nothing. She HAD learned that Possible's former buffonfriend, Stoppable, was in Japan, but he seemed to be keeping company with a Japanese girl, and her Asian contacts had come up with no evidence of Kim contacting him, either. Kim's records, however, simply ended, after the day she'd disappeared, the only mention of the name Possible in Dr. Director's private files referenced Kim's cousin, who also seemed to be intent on going into the hero business but hadn't managed to make it onto the national scene yet.

For a long time Shego had wondered if someone had actually killed the teenager and the complete lack of information was an unusually effective government cover-up. But if another villain HAD killed Kim, then why hadn't they stepped forward to claim that victory? And who COULD have killed Kim? The girl had been Shego's equal at the end and it would have taken something like nerve gas to take her out. And while there was the possibility that Kim had had been killed in a natural disaster… well, wouldn't someone have said something? It vexed her. Maybe not as much as Possible herself had vexed her, but it was damn close.

Hell, maybe she should make that her next challenge. Finding out what had really happened to Princess once and for all. At least then Possible's damn ghost would be following her from job to job, distracting her from what she should be thinking about at times like this. She'd actually been standing in front of the case with the Serpent for thirty seconds, but her mind had been years away.

Raising her clawed gloves up above her head, she prepared to slash open the 'impregnable' glass case that contained her main target, the 3000 carat diamond that was coincidentally the exact same size as Shego's fist.

"Ahem."

Shego jumped in shock. Not a big jump, but definitely more a jump than a start. No one had snuck up on her in years! Swiveling on one heel, she turned to face the source of the 'ahem'…

…and realized that the reason the man had managed to escape her notice was that he had been sitting in the hollowed out recess under the next display case, something that had only been made possible by his short stature. He was so short, in fact, Shego almost wanted to laugh when she saw him, as he was considerably shorter than she was… And THAT meant, of course, was that he was just a museum guard, given that he was well below the standard heights for cops in this town.

Okay, and the khaki museum guard shirt and black uniform slacks he was wearing were also a pretty good hint, though he certainly didn't meet her mental image of the typical private security guard. For one thing, he looked reasonably competent… or at least self confident, and he wasn't the usual retired cop, though ex-military was possible. His incredibly intense brown eyes, shock of short dark hair, round face and deep tan complexion all indicated Hispanic ancestry, which was accentuated by his thick dark mustache, slim build, and if he hadn't been so short, he'd have been quite the image of the classic 'latin lover.'

He also obviously had no clue about self-preservation. Most security guards learn early that their job is to discourage trouble, and then call the cops and take cover when it came time to actually confront it. However, as she watched, the idiot actually put up his fists… he wasn't even carrying a gun, just a single baton clipped to his belt… and the fool was going to try to take HER on, alone?

"Hey look Mister Big Stuff," Shego laughed, showing him her claws, "I don't know who you think you are or what they pay you for this security gig, but it's sure as hell not going to be worth your hospital bills or the pain I'm going to inflict on you. So if you'll just…"

Shego's voice was cut off by the need to dodge as the man moved with incredible speed and almost connected with her chin! Holy shit! This guy was FAST! Really fast, and as Shego responded with a sidestep that flowed seamlessly into a Mantis attack, the man was moving just as quickly into a perfectly time Crane response! To her shock, Shego actually found herself pushed back by the guard's return, and before she could recover he slipped into Muay Thai, striking her not once, not twice, but THREE times with a Mat Wiang Klap spinning back fist, followed by a staggering Kradot Te jump kick that caught Shego mid-section and sent her flying backwards across the exhibit area to crash against the unbreakable glass case containing a display of pyrites. Splatting across the glass like a bug on a windshield, Shego suddenly found herself lying on the floor and tasting blood in her mouth.

What.

The.

Fuck?

Shego was back on her feet in seconds, but that was mainly because her opponent simply stood there and waited for her to get up. He even nodded and made a little 'shall we resume?'motion with his hands. The patronizing son of a bitch!

Fine. Obviously this guy wasn't just a guard. He was a ringer and the whole thing must have been a set-up and… Oh for crying out loud! Shego wanted to slap herself on the head like she used to clock Doctor D as she remembered how her interest had skyrocketed when she'd caught the news article about the **_Green_** Serpent of Kali… Of course someone would have figured she'd come after it! But that meant he knew what he was in for, so the gloves were off… or in this case, on, as in on fire.

Shego ignited and attacked.

He didn't even flinch, not even as her first blazing swipe missed his face by inches! But the reason she missed his face is that he had switched styles again and was bent over half-backward… but instead of falling, he let his inertia carry him back into a flip, and as his feet came up he tagged Shego AGAIN, this time on the chin with his heavy boots! It was driving Shego crazy… he was hitting her again and again and she hadn't gotten a good one in once!

Deciding to let her inhuman strength and healing be the deciding factor, Shego plowed in for more punishment. That proved to be a little better. He was getting in SIX hits to every one of hers that connected, but at least she was finally getting hits in. Never long enough to burn, though, as somehow he managed to slide off every impact rather than take it head on! It was like fighting the ghost of Bruce Lee… emphasis on the ghost!

And yet… as intense as it was, as deadly as the outcome could have been, Shego was exhilarated beyond belief! Yes! THIS was what it was like to be challenged! She was grunting and sweating like a pig, but she knew there had to be a huge grin on her face as techniques she hadn't used in years came back to her, usually just in time to prevent being taken down for the count by this infuriating little man! And he… well, it was hard to read his expression, but she could have sworn there was a thin smile on his lips as well.

And then she realized why he was smiling. HE was WINNING. As Shego huffed and puffed, he still moved with that same fluid elegance. Her strength and endurance had always been better than anyone else she'd gone up against, but she was way out of practice… had gotten lazy and soft. As he drove her back yet again, she only escaped by grabbing an ancient suit of armor and throwing it at him.

She missed. Or to be more precise, he jumped over it. It bought her a second, of time to think in though. He was a better martial artist than her… there wasn't even a question of it now. But she still had her claws and her flames, and if she charged in, willing to take everything he could dish out in exchange for one lethal hit…

She was moving even as she thought, her fists glowing so hot they could melt steel and the flames rippling over the entire upper half of her torso!

She'd forgotten about his baton.

For the first time, the weapon came out of its holster… impossibly fast… and Shego felt the agonizing pain as the claws of both of her gloves were SNAPPED off by two incredibly rapid baton swings. The fingers inside the gloves nearly did the same, but the man had hit just high enough that she only felt the digits breaking, not being literally ripped off her body. The pain was still unbelievable, however, so much so that she barely even noticed the following three baton swings that impacted her ribs, left arm and the side of her head.

And the feeling of her body hitting the floor? Well, as the saying goes, the part that hurt the worst was her pride. She'd just been taken down by a tiny little guy with no super powers at all, and she'd given it everything she had! No one had ever done that to her, no one except…

And that's when she saw it. As her tormentor approached with three pairs of Global Justice plasma-proof handcuffs he'd apparently had hidden someplace in the room, she saw his eyes.

One brown. One green. And she KNEW that green.

"P… Princess?" Shego gurgled.

The man stopped in shock, then blinked his eyes as he realized what had happened. That "he'd" lost a brown contact lens somewhere during the fight.

"Aw fuck." Her adversary suddenly swore in a voice that was still recognizable, for all that it was pitched a bit deeper. "I knew this was a bad idea."

Shego knew her jaw was hanging open and it wasn't because of the the fact that she'd been beaten for the first time in years, or that she was actually going to jail. It was the fact that it sure as all fucking hell was Kim Possible who had just done it, for there was now no doubt at all as to who was buried beneath all the drag-king gear.

There was a strange moment of silence as Kim declined to say another word and simply strode with a distinctly manly gate to the fallen villain and carefully flipped Shego over with the toe of one boot. The SAME kind of boots, Shego now recognized, that Kim had always worn back when they used to fight, but she'd never even snapped to that in the heat of battle. Or maybe she'd just been thrown by the fact that they were at least two sizes larger.

And that was actually true with a lot of things, the green woman realized as Kim knelt down and quickly began to lock the villainess down in a very professional hog tie. Kim's muscle definition was clearly more defined and the arms that cinched Shego's legs up to the middle of her back were a lot stronger than they had been. Even her hands looked more powerful, and it was hard to miss the scars on the knuckles. Wherever Kim had been and whatever she'd been doing, she'd obviously been using her training and skills a lot harder than Shego had. But the freakiest part, the part that was really blowing her mind, was that as hard as she tried to see the edges of Kim's fake mustache… she COULDN'T.

"Kimmie?" She asked, inexplicably more focused on her old rival than the fact that she was being trussed up like a turkey. "Where in the hell have you been? What in the hell happened to you?"

**XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY**

_ 'What in the hell happened to me?'_ The person who had been Kim Possible thought as she looked back at the confusion and bafflement in her old foe's eyes, wondering if Shego had any Earthly conception as to just how complicated the answer to the question was. And yet, as the electrical impulses of that thought danced through her brain, something that had been locked inside her suddenly surged forward… like a locked-up, rusty old clock that hadn't moved in years finally succumbing to the pressure built behind it by the still wound clockspring, breaking free of the rust and gritting ticking back into its old cycle of operation for a moment. Maybe it was just hearing the name "Kimmie" again, instead of the J.K. she'd been for two years, but suddenly she just felt an incredible desire to vent, to finally tell SOMEONE everything she'd been going through. Even if that person was Shego.

Or maybe especially BECAUSE that person was Shego.

Because it was likely that Shego was one of the tiny handful of people who would ever be able to truly understand… and not just because the green woman had been there herself, in a wide array of physical, physiological and pyschological contexts, but also because J.K. wouldn't even exist if it hadn't have been for Shego. And, of course, also because it wasn't as though Shego was ever going to be able to tell anyone, not while J… er, Kim had the convenient Neuralizer in her pocket, the short term neural eraser that had 'fixed' the few previous instances where he..r deep cover had somehow been blown. Yes, when looked at one way it did seem a bit selfish to use the jade vixen that way… but would it really be so wrong just to unleash all those bottled thoughts and feelings, just for a moment, knowing that all Shego was going to retain was a hazy spot in her memory that she'd attribute to being unconscious or drugged?

Or would she?

Maybe… Kim thought, as she finished binding the slender green wrists to the jade beauty's surprisingly delicate ankles… maybe THIS TIME she might decide to NOT use the eraser. The deadline she'd been working against was nearly here and she was ahead of the schedule she'd set for herself… way, way ahead of where anyone else had thought she could possibly be, even with all the extra missions 'he' had been running on the side. And in a few more months it wasn't going to matter a damned bit who knew who J.K. was or had been, because he… or she, damn it… wasn't going to be around, anyway.

Except inside her head, of course. The last two years had been extraordinarily… educational… in that respect. Especially after all the hormone shots responsible for her modest body reshaping and the quite real body and facial hair growth that had allowed her to pass so convincingly as the very male Janus Kimberly Two-Spirits. She could have gone the whole way… Kim knew DNAmy had the technology to do it in a way that would have been perfectly reversible, and the mad geneticist wouldn't have remembered a thing after a quick neuralizer blast... but as Kim had already learned, to alter the actual brain carried the risk of losing her base self forever. So, instead, spray tan, hair dye, the contacts and some strategic padding and binding, combined with the hormone treatments and the tiny vocoding chip implanted in her larynx had sufficed to make her appear convincingly male. Which had been more than enough, as the song said, for Kim to have looked at things from both sides now. And, perhaps not surprisingly, she had come to the same conclusion as Joni Mitchell…

And on that note, as she looked down at Shego's bound body and the huge green eyes looking up at her, the decision made itself. As the J.K. half of the brain would say, why the fuck not? She was going to have to do this with someone eventually, so why not give it a shot now while she still had a do-over?

With what she knew had to be a strange expression given the missing contact, she surrendered to the need to give her heart voice, sitting down beside the beaten villain with a soft sigh of relief.

"First of all," She began, "My name's J.K. now. That can mean Just Kim to you, okay? And this all actually began with something you and Drakken did a long time ago…"

**_To Be Continued_**

**__****XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY**

**_Legal stuff:_**_ Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Shego, Dr. Director, Dr. Draken, DNAmy, Duff Killigan and Big Daddy Brotherson are all borrowed from the wonderful KP Universe, are the creations of Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, and are trademarks of the Disney media organizations. Songs: Mister Big Stuff, originally performed by Jean Knight, written by Joseph Broussard, Carol Washington and Ralph Williams._ "_Both Sides Now" written and originally performed by Joni Mitchell._ A_ll use should be considered fair under current parody law, and is not for profit in any case. This story takes place at a time at which all characters shown should be considered to be over the legal age of 18. _


	2. Hard Woman

**_AN: _**_Yes, it's a terrible pun. Don't know what I'm talking about yet? You will. And remember that "M" rating? No kiddies from this point on. Legal at Bottom._

**XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY**

**A DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVE **

By SHADO Commander

_CHAPTER TWO –_ HARD WOMAN

**XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY**

"huh.. hello?" The fuzzy voice at the other end of the phone answered sleepily.

"Monique?" Kim spoke softly into the phone, keeping her voice as quiet as she could as she paced around the darkened kitchen. "I need your help."

"At three… thirty five in the morning?" Monique's drowsy voice was incredulous. "WTF girlfriend?"

"Actually," Kim admitted in a whisper. "WTF describes it exactly, but maybe not how you think. Can I come over?"

"Come… what? Now?" Monique's voice was suddenly louder. "Can't it wait til morning?"

"I don't think I can wait 'til then," Kim whimpered with a hint of desperation. "Seriously Mo, this is a really weird, total freak-out situation and you are the only one I can talk to and… I CAN'T tell you over the phone, for a lot of reasons."

Maybe it was the sudden note of need in Kim's voice, but suddenly Monique's interest seemed to pick up and the drowsiness in her voice dropped away. "Uh… okay. So what do you need, exactly?"

"I can tell you when I get there," Kim supplied evasively. "But this is important. Your parents are still in Las Vegas, right?"

"You are seriously freaking me out Kim, but yeah, they're OOT, otherwise you can bet they'd be pounding on my door wanting to know who was calling." There was a weird rustling sound, which Kim assumed was the sound of Monique getting out of bed. "And yes, you can come over… but I'll be expecting a FULL explanation. TME, got it?"

"You're a life saver Monique," Kim gushed. "I'll be there in seven minutes but um… well, you'll see then cause you'd never believe me until you see it. You have no idea how important this is, bye."

Kim quickly dropped the phone back on its cradle… for a lot of very important reasons she hadn't dared use the Kimmunicator for this particular exchange… then she turned and looked at the unfamiliar face that looked back from the dressing mirror next to her bed.

Well, actually it was a very familiar face, just not one that she was used to seeing in the mirror. Blonde, big eared, short haired… and masculine. . . Odd, she'd never really thought about Ron that way before, but when he didn't have the slack jawed look on his face, he really wasn't bad looking. At least, he wasn't when it was Kim's mind looking out of his eyes. She hoped Monique would feel the same way, because she was counting on that difference to help convince Monique to resolve her very peculiar… problem.

**XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY**

"And it's been like this for HOW long?" Monique gasped, her mind banging its mental head on the floor as it tried to grasp the full situation. It had been crazy enough when RON had showed up at her house… TG she'd pulled on a robe instead of just answering the door in her undies… but when Kim's voice started coming out of Ron's mouth, she'd thought that her friend's weird factor had just hit an all time high. Until THIS.

"Nearly five hours," Kim admitted, her gaze roving around Monique's bedroom. "And yes, I know after four hours is supposed to be really bad, but what was I going to do? Ask my MOM for help?"

"Well, she IS a doctor," Monique pointed out. "And why wouldn't you…?"

Monique stopped as the answer suddenly became obvious. "Oh… oh, that is TFW."

"Yeah, major league wrong," Kim sighed, looked down at the huge bulge in her trousers, "Not is only she going to be obligated to tell Ron about it, because it's HIS body, but she's also going to ask what caused it in the first place and I so don't want to get into that with her…"

"Uh huh," Monique gulped nervously. "And is it going to be more TMI than I want if you tell me what DID cause it in the first place?"

"Um…" Kim began… "This is kinda squicky…"

"Squickier than you in Ron's body with a five hour boner?" Monique exploded in disbelief.

"It really started when I was thinking about Bonnie's ass.".

"WHAT?" Monique was now way over the TMI limit. "Augh! Earsoap! Mindsoap! Ohmigod, I so did NOT just hear you say that!"

"I'm in a GUY'S body Mo!" Kim fired back desperately. "And that's not even the weirdsickest part! I was reviewing the tapes of the cheer rehearsal this afternoon and suddenly I realized what a great ass I have! I mean, like I was watching myself in a way that I never imagined watching myself, and that totally creeped me out so I tried to focus on Bonnie instead and then I was thinking about HER ass, and how it looks in the showers when we…"

Kim broke off as she saw Monique's eyes glazing over. "Look! Does it really matter HOW I got it? I've got it and I don't know what to do with it Mo! I mean, I have an idea, but I tried doing what I normally do with myself…"

"AUGH!"

"Well I DID, but it didn't seem to work and… I don't want to damage it and have to explain to Ron but I  
don't know how delicate it is, and then I remembered that you told me about having given Derek a… a… "

"A handjob?" Monique screamed. "Kim Possible! You came over here because you wanted me to give you a HANDJOB?"

"Yes! I mean no, not give me one! " Kim admitted in panic and then redacted herself, forcing herself to keep steady and as calm as she could while the boy hormones were driving her mind crazy. She wondered if Monique really knew how HOT she was… and that was a tangent she SO needed to avoid. "Please… just tell me what to DO with it so I don't break it or whatever happens cause it's really starting to get painful and I CAN'T call Ron and ask him what to do with his.. his…

"Okay, this is now officially the single most fucked up thing I have ever been involved with," Monique groaned. "NOT that I'm getting involved! FGS, Kim, do you know how totally wrong all of this is?"

"Of course I do!" Kim shuddered. "Mo… please… this is killing me… I mean it's… I can't tell him… but… Oh God, why did I come here! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I just… it's just that we promised each other that we WOULDN'T do this with each others'... and I'm…"

She looked at Monique in desperation, tears forming in the corner of Ron's eyes. "I'm just so… fucking… HORNY that I think I'm going out of my mind! How do guys live like this?"

"Kim… Kim? It's okay! It's okay! Look… I..." Monique took a deep breath. "I'll talk you through it, okay?"

"You will?" Kim's Ron eyes practically glowed.

"Yes, I will. But you will NEVER, EVER tell anyone about this. Do you understand?"

Impulsively, Kim pulled Monique into a huge bear hug "Yes, thank you! Thank you!"

"Ack! Kim! Air! You're a lot stronger than you normally are! And your thing is…"

"Oh! Sorry!" Kim let go and pulled away, but there was a part of her/him that wasn't sorry at all. God, Monique felt good! But the last thing she could do was think about THAT right now.

Instead she put her hands down, in front of the offending member like an embarrassed little boy and forced her eyes up to almost meet Monique's. Hopefully it looked embarrassed too, rather than like she was looking at Monique's nipples poking through the thin fabric of her robe.

"So… er… what do I do?" Kim/Ron asked.

"Aah… uhyeah," Now it was Monique's turn to look uncomfortable… well, uncomfortable-er... and HER eyes weren't on an eyeline with Kim's face anyway. "Um, the first thing, I guess, is that you'd better uh… you know… take it out?"

"Through the zipper?"

"No. No. The balls are important. Maybe you should just…?"

"Yeah…" Kim nodded, unbuckling her belt and dropping her pants. "And the underwear too?"

"Uh…" Monique was staring at the stretched taut boxers. "Yeah."

Kim did as suggested and not-so-little-anymore Ron popped free. It felt like a spear sticking out of her crotch… but in a good way she couldn't even explain, and the sight of Monique's reaction only further confused Kim's testosterone besotted brain. Something that got worse the longer Monique just simply STARED at it. For a REALLY long time. Until finally Kim had to say SOMETHING.

"Monique?"

"S… sorry." Her friend blinked, as if coming out of a trance. "I just wasn't expecting… I mean, wow. It's um…"

"It is?" Kim asked hopefully. For some reason that was really important to her now.

"Yeah," Monique nodded. "Ron's a lucky guy. And I've never seen a circumcised one before."

"Is that good or bad?" Kim asked nervously.

Monique shook her head. "Just different, I guess. But Derek liked me to roll his foreskin up and down and I… I can't believe I just told you that…"

"I can't believe I'm in a body that used to have a foreskin," Kim gurgled, fascinated at how Ron's… HER penis bobbed up and down… and how Monique's eyes followed it. "So we're kinda even."

"Kinda, yeah." Monique agreed. "Let me go get some lotion."

"Lotion?"

"Yeah, Kim. Guys don't lube themselves. That's what we… oh for god's sake, you know!"

"Oh…" Kim gurgled, watching Monique slip out of her bedroom the room, then back down at the waving mansword that had taken over her life as she shook her hips from side to side. The thing was, there was something that she hadn't told Monique, and that was that half of her excitement was because she HAD this thing growing out of her. She'd always wondered where the expression 'cocky' came from, but not anymore. Whatever it was about being a guy, she now understood what it was that drove them nuts about sex. The simple fact that she was here proved that she was willing to go to almost any length to… make that part of her body happy. And instead of being frightened by that, she found it almost liberating.

But hell, though she wouldn't admit it to Ron, even with this strange… penis dominance… she found just about everything about being in this body to be a huge improvement over her own. The sense of balance was a little different, but she was inherently more POWERFUL. Even Ron's gangly frame was stronger than her own much better conditioned bod, just due to the increased leverage of the larger shoulders and bones... And these hands! So much bigger, and at the end of arms that were intended to be used as weapons. Even the extra body hair felt strangely right… she'd spent more than a few minutes just staring in wonder at the blond fur that covered her arms, chest and legs, while the stubble that was coming in on her face had made her wish she could experience what it would be like to have facial hair… maybe a mustache or a goatee like one of the three musketeers. Then again, perhaps that was the reason for the quick assimilation… unlike all of her female friends, Kim's role models (with the singular exception of her Mom,) had always been male. Indiana Jones. Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. Captain Kirk. And oh, so especially Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan. No wonder it had taken only seconds for her to be as at home in it as she was in her own... when she'd played as a child THIS had been the kind of body she fantasized about.

And it was a draw as to whether she most liked the things she could do… or the things she didn't have to. Peeing standing up had been kind of a crazy thrill, and it was probably a good thing that it hadn't snowed recently… But not having to wear makeup or coordinate clothes? Bliss. And then… just being able to sprawl out, legs akimbo like a gorilla instead of having to put on her best face every single second of the day?

Not to mention the freedom to just stare at others… yes, including girls. Mostly girls. Kim maybe did that herself sometimes, but it was always subtle, so that no one would ever wonder about her… the way she sometimes wondered about herself; about whether the way her eyes sometimes traced up the curves of the other cheerleaders when she thought they weren't looking was _really_just normal curiosity. Why was it that she had to be so demure, so discrete when, as Ron, she could openly watch Tara walk past with a look of appreciation that just felt so… right.

Right. Yes, that's how it had felt when she'd gone back to confront those bullies who'd been picking on Ron. The way the adrenaline had flowed through her body like a river of electric current as she knocked their dimwitted bodies around like so much kindling had simply felt right and unbelievably satisfying. After hearing for years about how the female body was supposed to be superior in so many ways, it had been incredibly educational to feel the other side of the coin. Sure, enough skill still overrode pure brute force, but brute force coupled with skill… that had been an entirely new game indeed. And she couldn't help but wonder how many other things were so completely different…

"Okay, I've got the lotion," Monique announced as she reentered the room holding a tube, stopping as she saw Kim/Ron staring thoughtfully at her/his own erect penis with a huge goofy smile on her face. "And this just keeps getting weirder."

**XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY**

Kim jerked back to full awareness the instant she heard Monique's voice, her eyes snapping towards the figure framed in the door. A few minutes before and she would have turned a beet red at having been caught doing what she… he… was doing, but between the unrelenting drive of the body she was in and the bizarre route her thoughts had been following, embarrassment was almost completely lost in the turmoil of strange emotions and hormones and the desperate need to do something to relieve herself. And as her eyes focused on Monique, she couldn't believe the totally twisted thought that slithered into her train of thoughts.

"No!" Kim gasped, turning away as quickly as she could, her hands going to the offending member that was taking the role of the villain in the insane melodrama going on in her brain. But was it really the penis that was culprit here? Frantically thinking back, Kim tried to remember all the differences between male and female brain structure that she'd read about in her mother's magazines. Was this… insanity… the result of her thoughts being plugged into a brain that simply processed information differently, so that that what would have been controlled in her Kim brain was now being dangerously imbalanced in her Ron brain? Because the idea that she had considered so wrongsick a second ago that she couldn't even believe her brain had generated it, was continuing to roll around in her mind, refusing to leave…

Dominance, that was the key word she was mentally dancing around. Where women tended to be stronger in verbal and social skills, with greater empathy and a need to seek security, men were consistently ranked higher when it came to seeking independence, dominance and the use of aggression. That was something that scientists were in the process of proving was partially due to the fact that the male and female brains didn't just process information differently… their brains were actually built differently. And Kim had ALREADY been way above female norms in those latter categories BEFORE being dropped into Ron's body. Essentially, everything her subconscious id monster had been able to churn up, the things that her ego and superego had been able to keep under control as long as it was just her inside herself inside her nice normal mind, had now been dropped inside the equivalent of a turbo-charged engine and her freaking out intellect COULDN'T access the throttles it normally used because they were located in the wrong parts of her actual grey matter!

Oblivious, Monique continued forward, holding out the towels that she'd procured in addition to the Strawberry Fine love gel she'd pulled from her secret stash beneath the medicine cabinet. "You can use this to sit on and… uh… 'catch,' okay? No offense, but I don't want Ron's butt on my comforter, and then I…"

"Just tell me what I need to do," Kim hissed, still unwilling to look at her friend. "And then I need to leave. NOW!"

"What?" Monique balked at the notion. "Girlfriend, as, er, distracted as you are, the last thing you need to be doing is walking or driving. I know this is EAH for you, but the sooner we get you, um, done, the better for everyone."

"You don't understand…" Kim's voice came as a low growl. "I'm not thinking…"

"It's okay," Monique rolled her eyes, still misreading Kim's voice as embarrassment. "Like you said, we'll just get this taken care of and tomorrow you'll get your brain swapped back and everything goes back to normal… er, it WILL go back to normal, right?"

"Normal?" Kim whispered hoarsely, trying NOT to visualize what would happen if she and Ron couldn't swap back. And shouldn't thinking about things like that make her stop thinking about sex? But the problem was that she was STILL thinking about sex, just from the other position, and that was an even bigger turn on than thinking about sex as herself had been.

"Uh… Kim?" Monique queried nervously, finally beginning to snap to the fact that this was more than just nerves on Kim's part. "Are you still in there?"

"Yes," Kim's voice trembled as she fought to pull this freakish new male half of her back with every bit of strength she had left. "Barely…"

Monique dropped the towels and lube on the floor as Kim finally turned to face her, tears running down her face as her entire body shivered in spasms. Seeing Kim, or for that matter Ron, in that kind of shape was freaky enough, but what really shook Mo to the core of her soul, what stopped dead in her tracks was the look that she saw looking back at her from within Kim's eyes.

It was a look that could only be described as _**hunger.**_

"Oh FM…" Monique gasped.

"Not if you run," Kim snarled as the beast within her coiled to spring.

**XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY**

Meanwhile, a rather different scene was taking place with one Ron Stoppable. He should have gone to sleep hours ago, but instead he'd been spending the time in front of the mirror, practicing applying his makeup. It was harder than it looked, and made more difficult by the fact that Kim never really wore much. Yes, that SHOULD have made it easier, but once he'd actually started experimenting, Ron had come to the conclusion that Kim really didn't do herself justice when it came to showing off her looks. So, having finally mastered the light base that covered her freckles… (how had he forgotten that Kim had freckles when they were younger?)… and the basic eye, lip and blush treatment that was the most he had ever seen Kim wear, he'd set out to find something a bit more… um…flattering? Unfortunately, what he knew about makeup could be written on one hand and most of the stuff he'd found online seemed to assume that someone who knew what they were doing had show you and had such great tips as 'go to the store with someone whose makeup you like.' He was still trying to make sense of the whole summer-spring-winter-autumn thing, though he'd finally got that Kim was an Autumn, even though her red hair made him think of summer.

And yes, he knew the things he was focusing on were a bit odd, but the truth was that he had feeling really weird all day. To begin with, his weight and balance were all wrong, like his hips were the center of the world and the top half of his body pivoted around on top of it… no wonder girls were always thinking about their asses. And then, of course, there was the part of him that WASN'T there, and the parts that had suddenly grown and were in the way of everything. It was just plain wrong to feel nothing down the front of your pants and as for the t… t… he couldn't even think the word, let alone imagine that they were on his chest. For some reason he'd thought that having breasts would be like having strange extrasensory organs, but so far they'd just felt uncomfortable inside Kim's bra. Of course, he wasn't sure how long they were supposed to stay in there anyway. Were you supposed to air them out? The truth was that even though he and Kim had had a long talk about how to handle this incredibly weird sitch, and she'd essentially given him her permission to do 'what was necessary,' they really hadn't gone into the clinical details, which he was definitely feeling had been a mistake. So far he'd been able to avoid anything except one quick pee, which he'd done in a darkened bathroom with his eyes closed, but at some point he knew he was actually going to have to take a shower and get the view that he knew most guys would give their left nut to see.

Of course, the ironic fact was that Ron had effectively given BOTH nuts to see it, and at the moment the THOUGHT of seeing it wasn't making him feel how he thought it would have made him feel. He'd thought he'd be, well, _wound _up in the way he got when he went to see an INHABITANT SINISTER movie and Killa Gogositch let a little boob shot slip. But he hadn't been keyed up like that at all… in fact, his mind felt unusually… calm wasn't the right word, so what was it… patient? That wasn't quite right either but it was closer. It was… more an absence of something nagging him, pushing him to do things he wasn't quite ready for.

But, given that it was nearly four in the morning, he realized resignedly, that shower was either going to have to happen now or in three hours when he got up for breakfast with the Possible household (they had made the decision to have the correct bodies going to the correct houses rather than the correct minds because it would look less strange and that's where all the appropriate clothing and toiletries were.) And the more he thought about it, the more he felt that the REST of the Possible household would probably appreciate it if they didn't hear the sound of him showering and having to think about what was going on. It was weird enough with that army guy who was stuck in Drakken's body sleeping in the guest room and adding the idea that Ron was upstairs running his hands all over Kim's body with a bar of soap might be the final straw that sent Mr. Dr. Possible off the deep end… although that DID bring up the interesting question as to exactly who Mr. Dr. P would actually have to send up to a black hole, in that particular situation.

Glumly Ron looked at the shower. It was time, he guessed, wishing he was Kim, who he was sure was adjusting to this far better than he was.

**_To Be Continued_**

**XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY XXXY**

**_Legal stuff:_**_ Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Monique, Shego, Bonnie Rockwaller, Dr. Anne Possible, Dr. James Possible, Dr. Draken, n are all borrowed from the wonderful KP Universe, are the creations of Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, and are trademarks of the Disney media organizations. Song: HARD WOMAN,written and originally performed by Mick Jagger _ A_ll use should be considered fair under current parody law, and is not for profit in any case. This story takes place at a time at which all characters shown should be considered to be over the legal age of 18. _


End file.
